fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Magma Sentinels (game)
Magma Sentinels, referred to commonly as Netherbrood during it's production phase (as a referrence to the now cancelled Magma Sentinels: Netherbrood). It's Cryobyte's first attempt at a return to video games after a long break from production. The project is intended to showcase the new Magma Sentinels queen and expand on Magma Sentinels lore in general, after it's original lore was canned after being deemed that it "aged horribly". The game was created with singleplayer experience in mind, and bases its gameplay slightly off of the Warhammer: Vermintide series, where you hack and slash through mobs of enemies. The game is planned to have over 100 unique enemies all with different attacks, and bosses that continue to challenge players. The game follows Scoria, the new Queen of the Magma Sentinels, under pressure from the constant threats plaguing the Magma Sentinels. Eldritch abominations known as the Netherbrood continue to run rampant throughout the island of Fuegro. Meanwhile, the Ice Elementals of the Northern Bermuda continue to launch their attack on the shores of the island in an attempt to reclaim what was once their land. Matters must be taken into her own hands, so she can drive away all attackers from the island and retain Fuegro's peacefulness, a thing the former King Ash pushed for. The barren wasteland, scarred from the battle between the Magma Sentinels and Four's Troops, leaves allies few and far between across land, although that does not mean it isn't rich in places to explore. The game allows the player to go down three set paths with three very different skill trees, and lets the character tamper with their loadout and use their skillpoints wisely, making the game a different experience each time. The game, after being released, had 3 DLCs that followed. Each DLC expanded on the game by adding new territories and a new faction, giving the game more playtime and more places to expand. Gameplay Magma Sentinels is a first-person singleplayer action adventure game that follows your character going across a large island, hacking and slashing through large swarms of enemies while utilizing combos for hard hitting moves, the game getting gradually harder and harder as you progress through. The game gives you three choices in classes, each having a unique skill tree that improves your character the more you level up in game. Attacks can be avoided in this game by blocking, which is only effective until your stamina runs out. The other way to avoid attacks is dodging. You can dodge in any direction, but it's not as effective in crowds and can even lead to dodging into an attack. You can also lean left and right, although that isn't generally used for dodging. (the players health bar, with the Rage meter somewhere near half) There are three bars in this game that effect a player. The first is Health, and is, obviously, what determines whether the player is still living or not. Full health leads to a small damage increase, and low health can slow down a character and decreases general damage. Health can be effected instantly by direct attacks, and can be affected over time by debuffs such as Poisoned or Bleeding. The second bar is Stamina, which determines whether you can attack and is used every time the player attacks. Different attacks effect stamina differently. If Stamina runs out, the player will begin to move slow and attacks will have a heavy decrease in damage. If you conserve stamina well enough, you won't have to worry about running out during battle. The last bar is Rage, and is effected by dealing heavy outputs of damage. The more you have in the Rage bar, the stronger and more defined your hits will be. Once you take damage, the Rage bar resets. Once the Rage bar maxes out, you begin dealing insane amounts of damage. Rage is a good tool to use and gives the player a reason to always avoid attacks. All of these attributes and their statistics depend on what class you choose. Classes The first class, the warrior, depends on melee attacks for heavy crowd-control damage, though risks taking damage in return for dishing damage out. Melee weapons have three base attacks, but they can be effected by combos. The first attack is a light attack, which conserves stamina and does moderate damage to enemies. The second attack is a heavy attack, which dishes out heavy damage and can break enemy armor and shields, but takes a lot of stamina and must be charged up for optimal damage. The final attack for warriors is the dash attack, which can be used to push through a crowd and dish out damage to a large group, and brings you closer into the center of the battle. This takes a large amount of stamina but gives the character a speed boost for a few seconds, but it has a 10 second cooldown. The second class, the archer, depends on accuracy to hit fatal blows on your enemy. You have a small blade for melee capabilities, but your bow specializes in tearing through enemies, even penetrating through multiple targets at higher levels. You can focus on lighter, quicker attacks to dish out less damage but fire arrows at a faster rate, or charge the arrow back and hold for a high-damage fatal shot that penetrates through enemy armor. The archer's special attack uses a large amount of stamina, but slows down time for a short time so you can make sure your shots hit right where you want them to. The archer is the most versatile attacks, because there are different bows for different occasions, some for long range and some for up-close, more aggressive players. The third and final class is the Sorcerer, who has a large stamina input in return for high damage outputs. The Sorcerer can either fire a beam of fire and brimstone until stamina runs dry, or charge up to fire great orbs of energy to take out larger crowds of enemies. While the sorcerer isn't set up generally for close-combat, they can slam down their staff to blast enemies away so they can take care of them from a distance. The sorcerer is the weakest health-wise out of all the characters, so you have to be careful when in close combat. These three classes are your main choices, but their skill trees allow you to branch out even farther and pick a loadout that best suits you. Territories and Influence Encounters Characters Main Characters Antagonists Minor Characters Category:Games Category:V2 Games